


Let's make a you-and-I fanclub instead

by Seicchanart



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seicchanart/pseuds/Seicchanart
Summary: When Lisanna arrives at her weekly Lucy fanclub meeting with Flare, they both have something to tell each other.
Relationships: Flare Corona/Lisanna Strauss
Kudos: 3





	Let's make a you-and-I fanclub instead

When Lisanna opened the door to the café, Flare was already there. She was always so early to everything, and Lisanna would never understand how she managed that.

She walked over to her friend and sat down at the table with her. Flare’s face lit up and Lisanna’s heart skipped a beat.

“Lisanna! You’re here. I already ordered you a hot chocolate with marshmallows, just like you like them.”

Lisanna watched as the light hit Flare’s red braids and reflected off of them. She would never get over how beautiful it was.

It was harder than she thought it would be.

This was supposed to be a meeting. A club meeting; to be exact, of their very own Lucy fanclub. That was how they met, too, because they both were Lucy’s friends.

(It was how they had bonded, too. They both loved Lucy, and they get along great because of it.)

Something had changed though. The time they had spent together; getting to know each other… Frankly said, Lisanna had fallen for her beautiful red haired friend.

She still liked Lucy of course, she considered her her best friend. Her feelings had simply shifted, and instead of staring after and daydreaming about Lucy, she now did the same with Flare.

She knew her love was one sided, of course. The only reason she and Flare had even started talking was because they both had a crush on Lucy. Still, she wanted to tell Flare the truth. Otherwise, it would just feel awkward, talking with her about their supposed crush, who Lisanna didn’t even had such feelings for anymore.

“Are you okay?”

Flare’s voice brought her back to reality, and Lisanna smiled.

“Yeah. Just… thinking about something.”

When Flare frowned, the dark circles under her eyes only seemed to get deeper. _She really should sleep more_ , Lisanna quietly thought to herself.

“Are you sure? You look worried.”

Lisanna nodded slowly, and took her hot chocolate from the café staff (who she also thanked quickly). A sip of the drink later, she looked back up to the woman opposite of her.

“I’m okay. I just need to tell you something.”

She was going to do this, even though she was nervous. Lisanna was surprised to see Flare blushing at her words, though.

“O- oh. Well, I need to tell you something, myself, actually.”

It was Lisanna’s turn to be surprised, now, and she took another sip from her hot chocolate. 

“Oh. I see. Well. Who’s going first?”

Flare let out a small giggle, a clear sign that she was nervous as well. Lisanna felt her stomach turn from worry, worry about what Flare had to tell her.

(She assumed the worst, for some reason.)

“I suppose you. Since you brought it up first.”

Lisanna gulped down the last bit of her hot chocolate and nodded. It was fine. She could do this. She would be fine.

She quickly glanced around her, to make sure there was no one they knew in the café.

“Okay. Well, here goes. The truth is, Flare…”, Lisanna trailed off, bashfully looking to the side. “I fell in love with you.”

There was a soft slapping noise, and when Lisanna looked up again, Flare had slapped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were wide and round (and very cute). Well, Lisanna couldn’t really fault her for being surprised-

“No way!”, Flare’s voice was high pitched and she sounded giddy. Lisanna’s heartbeat started speeding up. The moment of truth. “I was going to tell you the same!”

Huh.

**Author's Note:**

> flareli agenda etc etc


End file.
